Two's Better Than One
by PurpleWhiteRanger13
Summary: Two Samurai teams? I don't think so! Find out who these copyers are and how the real Samurai Rangers deal with them!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey fanfiction readers and writers! This may look like my first story, but I have another account called McFlyhaveNoWorries and a soon to get more awesome story called Power Rangers Mega Samurai, so check it out! Anyways on with the show!...**_

**A/O:**_ I think everyone knows that a thirteen year old girl DOESN'T own The Power Rangers Series,seems as though I wasn't born yet when the first 5 seasons aired! But I do own Mikayla(Me),Izzy,Ava,Piper,Carlos,and Tom._

Chapter 1

Everything seemed normal at the Shiba house. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shinning with very few clouds and the pefect breeze, not too strong and not too cold. Emily thought this day couldn't get any better. And she was right, because her day was about to go down hill from there.

"Emily!" "Are you ok Mike?" "Yeah, almost got a concusion from you though." "Sorry." Emily said through giggles. "It's cool. Everything alright Em? You seem really distracted today." "I just think that we should do something fun! It's beautiful out and we've been training all day." "Emily's right, we can't just let this day slip away." Mia said as she block a hit from Kevin. "We have been training alot so I'm sure we can take the rest of the day off." Jayden said calmly. "After you go defeat a nighlok that's at the edge of the forest and getting closer." Ji explained. "We're on it."

"You think you're hot now, just wait til you meet my Fire Smasher, then you'll be smoking." "Very funny, little red ranger." "Hey, they're taking over our job!" Mike exclaimed. "They might have gotten the first round, but we'll get the mega monster." Jayden planned. But the Samurai Rangers were too late, because the 'copy cats' were already in mega mode fighting the nighlok. So the Rangers decided they weren't needed so they headed back to the Shiba house. "You're back early." "Yes Ji, because there were already rangers there, and they looked just like us." Kevin said as he and the others sat down. "All I know is that they know our stradegy more than we do." Jayden said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! So i hope you like the first chapter! Now, on to the second...**

**A/O**_**: No, I don't own the power rangers, never have never will. Also dont own** **Twister. **_

******Chapter 2**

"Ok Jay, how about explaining this to us." Antonio spoke up after a period of silence."They knew exactly were the nighlok was, had the same uniforms, symbols, zords, weapons and battle stradegy." "How would they be able to copy everything about us without us even knowing?" Kevin asked. "But maybe they nighlok made them." Emily suggested. "It's a possibility, but why wouldthe nighlok do that if he knew he would be defeated by them?" Mike anwsered."And I'm not sure how they copied you, but we will find out." said Ji with dermination.

***2ISBETTERTHAN1***

"7. I WIN!" Emily exclaimed. "So close." Mia said. "Yeah but not close enough." Emily said in a sing-song voice. "I was still at the start!" Jayden said pouting. "Aw, cheer up Jay, we can play another game" Antonio said with that golden grin of his. "How about Twister?" Kevin asked. "I'll get the board!" Mia squealed with excitment."I'll go with you Mia!" Emily said happily "Well, I guess I'll clean the game up." sighed Kevin. "Mike, Antonio, come and help me move the table and chairs inside." "Fine." Mike said. "We're back!" Mia sang. "You two can start setting up." Jayden replyed as he pick up the last chair and took it inside to the kitchen. Once he got back they were already deciding who would be the spinner. "1,2,3.." "NOT IT!" The 5 rangers yelled at the same time. "I'll sit out and be spinner." said Jayden taking the spinner off the small table and sitting in the hammock farther away from the Twister-playing rangers. And after alot of falling and laughing, Antonio came out on top with a total of winning 5 rounds out of 15. Then, after eating dinner, the 6 were too tired to do anything else so they just talked and talked about random things. But in his head, Jayden was thinking of a way to find out who those imposters are.

**Author's Note:**

_So tell me what you think, or don't I don't care. So are you ready for some more Power Rangers Samurai action this fall? I know i am_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! So sorry that I haven't updated in so long but here is a new chapter for anyone reading this! It is also dedicated to my first reviewer, Butterfly Dreamer767!**

A/O_: No, I don't own the power rangers, never have never will. _

_******Chapter 3**_

"Morning Jay, you want some PB and J omlets for breakfast?" Mia said with a smile.

"I think I'll just have some cereal this time Mia, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay!" If only she knew how bad her food tasted! They could fight the meanest of Nighlok, but none of them had the guts to tell Mia how bad her cooking was.

"Jayden can I talk to you." Ji said.

"Sure Ji."

"You need to find out who those people are. So the next Nighlok attack you are going to fight with them and find a way to bring them back here so we can find out who they really are."

"So you want us to kidnap them?"

"I suppose in a way, yes."

"Okay, I'll go tell the team."

***2ISBETTERTHAN1***

"Mooger attack, no Nighlok, on the pier."

"You know what to do team. Let's go!" Jayden spoke.

As the young Samurai Rangers ran to the pier they discovered that the other 'team' didn't show up.

"Well there goes that plan!" The green ranger spoke up as they finished off the last of the moogers.

"Wait I just saw someone run that way." The gold ranger said pointing to the left of them.

"Then let's go follow them!" Emily yelled behind her as she ran towards where the mystery person went.

Authors Note:

_Hey so review if you liked it and I'll put up a new chapter ASAP!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Hope you like this next chapter because it's dedicated to my 2nd reviewer, jg13145!**

**A/O**_**:** No, I don't own the power rangers, never have never will. _

******Chapter 4**

"How long have we been following this guy for?" Mike asked.

"For about five minutes Mike." Kevin sighed

"Feels like five hours." Mike said under his breath.

"Hold on I think he's stopping!" Mia said excitedly.

"On the count of three, we'll go and talk to him." Jayden remineded the team.

"1..2..3!"

"Hey! I'm Antonio! What's your name."

"Uh, Carlos."

"Well Carlos, this is Emily, Mia, Mike, Kevin and Jayden."

Nice to meet you's and hey what's up's were heard from the other 5 rangers.

"So Carlos did you see those Power Rangers?" Mike asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Do you know any of them?" Emily questioned him.

"You could say that." Carlos said with a grin.

"So could we by any chance meet them?" Mia asked with fake excitement.

"Sure follow me. There right over here in the park."

"Cool"

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Antonio, Jayden, Emily, Kevin, Mia and Mike."

"So you're the people impersonating us?" Jayden said.

"What?" the girl brunette said, confused.

"We're the _Real _Samurai Rangers."

"No we are." the other dark haired boy said.

"Jayden now's a good time to like use your symbol power to create handcuffs or something!" Mike shouted at him.

"How about something to make them fall asleep." Jayden said as he drew a strange looking symbol in the air.

"Yeah that works too." Kevin said.

As Kevin said that the other 'rangers' feel into a deep sleep. So the real rangers went and picked up the other rangers, well some of them try to anyways.

"Can I get some help over here? This guy is heavier than he looks!" Emily asked.

"Sure Em." Mike said as he walked over to Emily with the brunette girl over his shoulder.

"Thanks Mike."

"No problem, now Mia you mind getting us home."

"Not at all." Mia said as she used her symbol power to get the rangers home.

**Author's Note:** _So tell me what you guys thought about that chapter! I'll put up another on shortly! xoxo _


End file.
